


As You Wish

by lattuce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, He probably has a pride flag in his room, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Klance movie night, Lance builds a fort and drinks hot chocolate, M/M, No Plot, PINING KEITH, just fluff, keith is gay, like really gay, no story, pining lance, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattuce/pseuds/lattuce
Summary: Keith is weak for Lance. And he's too scared to tell him.





	1. how you make me feel

“MOVIE NIGHT!!!”

“Lance, shut the fuck up.”

“NEVER!!!”

Walking up to the door of the small, now familiar apartment door, arguing was of course the only thing they were going to do.

After Keith had finally managed to open his apartment door (“stupid sticky lock not wanting to turn fuck you”), Lance immediately barreled in and ran towards Keith’s room, only to come back with the comforter and the sheet that he had ripped off the queen sized bed.

“Lance, what the fuck!?”

“We have to make a blanket fort! If Hunk was here, he’d understand. But it’s customary! So deal with it, Kogane!” Before Keith could even start to object, Lance had already started on setting up the little fort. He shouldn't have found it as endearing as he did.

Sighing, Keith asked, “You want anything you drink?” Lance perked and grinned an impossibly wider smile than before.

“Do you have hot chocolate?” Keith nodded and headed towards the kitchen. He filled the kettle with clean water and placed it on the stove to heat up before returning to Lance, yelling that he needed his help. Lance had already moved the coffee table out of the way and tucked the sheet behind the couch so that it was pinned against the wall. Lance was standing under the sheet holding it up.

“We need to find a way to hold the sheet up, because I can’t do this all night. Do you have like a bookshelf we can move over here? Or more chairs?” Keith wanted to resist and not help at all. If Lance wanted to do it, he would have to figure it out. But the light in his eyes and the childlike smile he wore made him cave.

“We could...hang a rope across the two walls and hang the sheet on it…”

Lance thought about it before responding. “Do you have fairy lights? Or Christmas lights or something?”

“Lance, you were just in my room,” Keith deadpanned. “Did you not see the fucking lights?”

“You know, sometimes I forget that you’re an aesthetic hoe.”

“Also known as gay,” he responded while walking away.

He didn’t want to take the lights down and worry about putting then back up later, but thinking about it, it wouldn’t be so bad to have an excuse to be in a small enclosed space with Lance while watching cheesy romcoms, making all of this worth it. Even if he didn’t want to watch what Lance wanted to watch, it would give him an excuse to look at Lance while he was enthralled in the movies. He could trace the lines and map out the few freckles that he had practically memorized by now, watch as the corner of his eyes scrunched up from laughter, imagine what it would be like to wake up next to that face after hours of cuddling on the couch. Even just thinking about all of this made Keith feel sickly sweet and sappy, something that has only ever happened from thinking about Lance.

Sure, Keith has had crushes before, like Jonny Kesler in fifth grade, or Olly Dean in eleventh grade, but they were nothing like this. He didn’t think about them whenever he had nothing else to think about or when he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about them. He didn’t want to cuddle with them and do things like build blanket forts and watch romcoms just to see them smile.

And the fact that he does those things with Lance, of all people, terrifies him.

Going back to the small living room with the lights and thumbtacks and duct tape, the high whistle of the kettle brought him out of his thoughts. He handed the objects to Lance, hearing a quick thanks before he headed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for Lance and tea for himself.

“Do you want marshmallows!?” Keith yelled to Lance as he started mixing the chocolate powder with the hot water.

“If you have some, yes please!” Keith couldn’t stop himself from the small, secret smile that came from the response.

He was hopelessly gone for this boy.

By the time he returned with the two hot mugs, Lance had already finished pinning and taping the lights up on either side of the couch, the sheet draped over them. Even with the lights in the apartment still on and the thin sheet not really blocking out the light, it looked like a little cave. The comforter was laid out on the floor, the throw pillows from off the couch on top of it.

“How’d you get it up so quickly?” Keith said, staring in awe at the work.

Lance didn’t miss a beat to respond. “That’s what he said.” The glare Keith send his way made him burst into laughter.

“You know I can just dump this hot chocolate down the drain, right,” Keith said so plainly that Lance knew he was serious. Quickly reaching for the black mug, afraid that Keith was actually going to go by his word, he stumbled when Keith parried away.

“Keeeeeeeith!” he whined.

“No whining, you asshole.” He tells himself that he only handed Lance his mug because his hand was starting to burn. He tells himself that he didn’t hand him his mug because the slight pout of his lips and the sparkling look in his eyes was so cute that he couldn’t help but do what Lance wanted him to do.

After Lance takes a satisfying gulp from the chocolatey goodness, he asks if there was more pillows and blankets. While Keith is gone getting the comfy materials, Lance turned off the lights and turned on Netflix on the TV, selecting the first movie of the night.

“Really? Legally Blonde?”

“Of course! It’s one of the best movies ever!”

“Of course you would think that.”

They spent most of the movie leaning up against the couch, multiple cushions and pillows scattered under and around them. While Lance was deeply invested into the movie’s plot, Keith couldn’t stop thinking about how Lance’s shoulder was pressed up against his and how if he looked to his right, he’d see Lance’s perfect profile. It just all seemed so unfair how much Lance had a grasp on him without even knowing it.

Keith caught Lance mouthing along to the words on more than one occasion, repressing a giggle each time. It was just so utterly Lance. And when they reached the end of the movie, Lance had spoken the speech at the same exact time as Elle. That’s when Keith couldn’t hold back anymore. He started laughing, trying to stifle it with a hand over his mouth. That just encouraged Lance to be more theatrical with the whole ending. Once it was over, Lance ended up laying on his back, his face being illuminated by the TV now behind him. All Keith could think about now was how he wanted to crawl over and kiss him. Though of course, he didn’t.

They watched The Princess Bride next. They were barely watching since most of the time they were arguing about whether Princess Buttercup or Westley was the better character. Keith was all for Westley, and Lance said that since he was gay, he was being biased, which Keith said was complete bullshit. 

They then moved onto High School Musical, and Keith wasn’t ashamed when he sang along with all of the songs. Lance only knew three of them, which deeply disappointed Keith.

They stayed up until two am, which is when Lance finally fell asleep laying on his stomach, cuddling a pillow like his life depended on it. It was an endearing sight to Keith. The whole night just felt so unreal with how easy and comfortable Keith felt the entire time.

Before Keith could stop himself, he was leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to Lance's hairline.

He held his breath as he pulled away, anticipating Lance shooting up and scolding him, but he didn’t even stir, still fast asleep. He sighed, relieved but still slightly disappointed.

“It's insane how you make me feel, idiot,” Keith whispered, speaking to deaf ears.

Eventually, Keith found himself laying down next to Lance, enough distance between them to only suggest friends, falling asleep soundly under the dim, blinking lights.


	2. how i feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since I posted chapter one, and I've had chapter 2 done for almost a month now. Yay me for actually posting chapter 2 at all!

Lance's eyes opened into slits as he woke up, light rays of sunshine filtering into his vision, making him squint. He felt gentle puffs of air hit his cheek. Looking over, Keith was more or less curled up to his side, his hand resting on Lance's wrist. He couldn't help the small tug on his lips, smiling at Keith's sleeping face, lips slightly parted and cheek squished against a pillow. He shifted his arm so he could intertwine their fingers, leaning in to kiss Keith's knuckles.

“You're so adorable…” he whispered to himself.

Keith's eyelids twitched, causing Lance to tense, his eyes widening. Thankfully (according to Lance), he just buried his face more into the pillow, his fingers tightening in their held hands.

“Why can't I just tell you how I feel?”

Before he knew it, a half hour passed and his stomach was growling, begging for food. No matter how much he wanted to stay there with his hand in Keith's, because who knows when he'll get this chance again, he finally got up to make them both some breakfast. In hindsight, it was better to get up while Keith was asleep instead of waiting for him to wake up and freak out about being that close to Lance. And he knows that Keith wouldn't react kindly. If it was anyone else but Lance, he probably would've taken it more lightly, but he's made it clear how much he dislikes him and hates being around him alone. It took a whole week of begging just to get Keith to agree to the movie night, and Hunk was supposed to come too. Not to mention how his whole face goes red with rage whenever Lance oversteps his boundaries.

He started making something he knew that Keith would like: bacon pancakes. Usually Keith would eat them separately, but since Lance introduced him to the combination, he's been obsessed. It's probably the only good thing Lance did that got Keith to actually smile.

Once he had made half of the pancakes, he felt something press into his shoulder blade. He looked over and saw black hair. “Good morning, starshine.”

“‘Morning…” His voice was deeper than usually from just waking up, sending a rush down Lance's spine and a blush on his cheeks.

“I'm making pancakes, so if you don't want to get burned and if you don't want me to get burned, I suggest you go sit and wait instead of leaning on me like a jackass.”

Keith gruffed but got off him anyway. Instead of going to sit at the small table however, he hopped up on the counter and sat next to the plate of pancakes, snatching one and biting into it.

“Hey! I didn't say to eat them right away! If you eat them now, there won't be any for me later!”

“Your fault.”

“How is it my fault!?”

“Lance, stop yelling.” Keith glared at him. Lance just pouted and went back to finishing up the last of the pancakes.

By the time he was done, Keith had already eaten four, leaving six left. Lance just sighed, grabbing one and starting on it, not minding the lack of toppings. A comfortable silence hung in the air as they ate.

Lance knew he was going to regret asking this, but he was curious.

“Do you like anyone?”

Keith's face immediately turned red; he looked shocked and mad.

“W-what?”

“You know, do you have a crush on anyone.”

“I… yeah…”

“Awww! Who's the lucky guy?” Lance smirked and wiggled his eyebrows even though he could feel his heart hurting.

“No one!” He became impossibly redder. “It's none of your business!”

“Pleeeease! Come on, Keith! Tell me one thing about him!”

Keith hesitated, looking Lance directly in the eye as he spoke. “He's incredibly stupid.”

“Huh, didn't think you went for the dumb type.”

“Neither did I.”

There was a pause as they stared at each other.

“Anything else you're willing to tell me?”

“No. If I say more you'll figure out who he is.”

“Probably not. I'm probably dumber than this other guy.”

“No you're not.”

“Oh? So you're saying I'm smarter than this other guy?”

“No. You're not smarter either.”

“You wound me, Keith.”

“Good.” He started swinging his legs while staring at the ground. “So, um, do you have, you know, a crush on someone?”

“Oh definitely.” He tried to sound cocky with his response, but he could tell that Keith heard the sad undertone.

He looked up and locked their eyes together, an eyebrow raising in confusion. “Why do you have a crush on them if you're not happy about it?”

“Because he's amazing and there's no way he would ever like me back.” His own words even surprised him, looking anywhere but at Keith at this point.

“What makes you say that?”

“I… He…” He sighed. “It's completely obvious he doesn't like me, so there's no chance he'd ever like me how I like him.”

“Well then he's an idiot, whoever he is. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, Lance.”

All he could do was stare at Keith, his words replaying in his head.

“You… You mean that?”

“One hundred percent.”

It wasn't a secret between them and their friends that Lance had major insecurities regarding himself. Most of the time, Lance would admit (to himself only) that he downright hated himself. But he'd gotten so used to hiding behind false bravado that he sometimes forgets that his friends know to a certain degree how he feels.

Before Lance realized what he was doing, he moved to stand in between Keith's legs and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. He could feel Keith stiffen.

“S-sorry… But--”

“It's okay,” his words sounding shaky. Lance's eyes widened when he felt Keith's arms wrap loosely around him.

He had to choke back a sob. He hated it, but he loved it at the same time. He's wanted this for so long, to just hold Keith, but this isn't how he wanted it. He wanted them together, just like this, everyday. But it was an impossible dream.

He gave a weak laugh. “You should tell him that.”

“Hm?”

“Tell the guy I like that he'd be lucky to date me.”

“Lance, you'd have to tell me who it is then.”

He remained quiet, knowing that if he opened his mouth again he'd blurt out who it was. No matter how much he want to just rip the bandaid off, he couldn't help but keep it on. If he told him, would he even want to hang out with him anymore? Would he even talk to him anymore? Lance wouldn't be able to take it if either of those things happened.

But one thing at a time. He needed to stop hugging him. Easier said than done though. When did Keith start holding on tighter? He only could move back enough so that their noses were touching. It took everything he had not to rush forward and kiss him.

Well, it didn't really matter anyway.

His eyes were blown wide as he felt Keith's lips press against his own, gentle and cautious. His breathing halted, and he felt as if he was on fire. And of course, he made the poor decision to kiss back instead of pulling away.

His hands balled into fists, holding onto the back of Keith’s shirt like it was the only thing holding him to reality. He wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Keith forever, but all good things always had to end.

It was only a few seconds, but it was long enough to send Lance’s mind reeling. And when Keith pulled away abruptly, everything came crashing down, the situation finally catching up to him. He looked into Keith’s eyes, trying to find a reason and a why for what happened, but there was nothing, his face blank.

Lance didn’t think as he unwrapped his arms around him and stepped back, shaking all over. _I ruined everything. I ruined everything. Just like how I always do._

“I-I’m sorry.”

And he bolted, ran to grab his hoodie and shoes before exiting the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still easing back into writing fanfiction again, and just writing in general. And with the fact that this is the first fic I've posted on ao3, I'm still a bit nervous. If you like this, please write a comment! If you don't, still, write a comment! I like reading what people have to say, and it helps with keeping myself writing and improving!
> 
> By the way, blame my friend for Keith liking bacon pancakes.


End file.
